Behind Light, there is always Darkness
by Virgo Vixen
Summary: Pan was a loving friend, daughter, and wife when she falls into a coma after giving birth. A year later her 'husband' pulls the plug on his love and says goodbye to their life together for someone else.....Marron! TP. !ch.9 UP! RR! anon reviews taken!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT or their characters in any way, shape or form... UNFORTUNATELY!

Author's note: So...this is my first story on so be nice!!!! Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are always welcome though. Anyway...on to the prologue...hope you enjoy!

Behind Light, there is Always Darkness

Prologue( of sorts)

It was in the spring that I passed from this world to the next. I had recently given birth to my baby girl, Casey, but shortly after I fell into a comma. The doctors had told my husband and I that having a baby at this time in my life wasn't a good idea, but we thought I would be able to handle it. My doctor then suggested that if we must have a baby, that we do it by in vitro fertilization, and have a surrogate mother for the child. My husband was all for this plan and so we started the long process of artificial pregnancy.

As time passed my conscience began to tear at me and I knew that I would not be satisfied with motherhood until I had carried a child myself. Something about carrying a baby made me feel that I would be able to develop a bond that no artificial pregnancy could bring. I told my husband that we should abandon the idea of artificially conceiving a child, in hopes of making one the natural way. All the eggs and sperm collected from him and I were kept in a safe place just in case the 'natural' way did not work and I hoped that they would not have to be used ever.

A few months later my little girl was conceived the natural way and to our great delight, the pregnancy was not as bad as the doctors had predicted. It was the night that I gave birth to my daughter that all the complications really began. That night on the operating table I began to hemorrhage from all parts of my body and the doctors were forced to preform a c-section. All I remember was experiencing a lot of pain, hearing the wailing of my beautiful little angel, and then complete and utter darkness.

I was in a comma for 1 year before I finally passed and all I kept thinking was that I had to wake up for my family and most importantly for my little girl. I often could hear the conversations that people had in my room but only one remains present in my mind as clear as day. It was a conversation between my husband and my best friend, Marron and it was on this same day, that night, that I passed to the afterlife.

_So... that's it for now, I know it's short but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and it will definitely be longer, alot longer. I wonder what the conversation between Marron and Pan's 'husband' will be about. I wonder who her husband is? I don't know...you'll have to stay tuned to find out!_


	2. Going Home: The Prologue's Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not Own DBZ or DBGT or their characters at all.

Author's Note: So here's the continuation to my story. I don't know if this is considered the epilogue's epilogue of chapter 1 so ... I'll leave that up to you.

As far as ages go in the beginning Trunks 25, Pan 20, Marron25, Bra 21 Casey 1. I'll introduce more ages as more characters are played into the story. Thanks!

Thoughts, mostly Pan's in this chapter, with a little of Marron's

Behind Light, there is always Darkness:

Forgive me I have not formally introduced myself, I am Son Pan. I used to be known as Mrs. Briefs as well but in the event of my death, not even a year after to be more specific another woman took up that name. This other woman was Marron. It seems that my once best friend wasted little time after I fell into a comma to start seducing my husband. I always thought that I could trust her, she was like a sister to me, next to Bra of course. So you must imagine the shock I went through when I found that the one I considered so dear was the one that wanted me dead.

Flash Back:

_" ...Trunks I just think it would be better for everyone if you let her go," Marron stated with fake sincerity._

_"Marron you don't understand... I love her, I can't just give up on her just like that, she's my sun, my world, my heart, my..."_

_" I get the picture!" Marron replied, all traces of sincerity erased. "But think about all the pain she's probably going through, if not for everyone else do it for her."_

_" I am thinking of her!," Trunks replied in a heated tone._

_" Look I did not start this conversation to get you upset. I'm just saying if you love something you should let it go..."_

_" Don't give me that crap, you've wanted her out of the picture since before her comma all so you could have me to yourself!"_

_" That may be true in a way but I would never **wish** her into a comma! It is true that I want you to myself, and that I feel that Casey should have been my little girl but I have reason to believe that taking Pan off of life support is for the best."_

_" And what is the reason Marron?" Trunks stated, disdain evident in his voice._

_" She does not want to be saved. She doesn't want to wake up from the darkness that consumes her. She..."_

_" How dare you say that about her, Pan is a fighter and she'll get through this just like she's gotten through everything else in life! She's a saiyan"_

_" You're right she is a saiyan and a saiyan always fights, but she isn't Trunks! Answer me this has she made any progress from the day she fell into a comma up until now?"_

_Trunks screwed up his face as he thought this through. "What's your point."_

_" What's my point! My point is...well for a lack of better words my point is Trunks, Pan doesn't love you or your little girl if she did she would have come out of that comma a long time ago so that she could raise her child but she hasn't! Were ever she is she's happy there and I feel that sitting here holding on to a lost dream is hopeless. Your little girl needs her daddy, and I mean all of you not half of you while the other half of you sits here and rots by Pan's bedside. It's time to let go"_

_" Maybe... you're right. Maybe Pan doesn't want to come out of her comma, maybe things are better like this. I surely would not want to sit around wasting my time moping around for someone that doesn't even love me enough to come back to me. Maybe I should let her go!"_

_ That's right Trunks, let your sweet, honest Pan-chan go, so that I may come and be like your angel in these times of darkness!_

_ No! Please Trunks don't listen to her I love you and our daughter! Please don't give up on me, on us have faith in our love. I need you! Don't do this!_

_"I'll make the arrangements so that Pan will be taken off of life support tomorrow," Trunks stated with cold resolve._

_Tomorrow may be to late! "No!... I mean no, Trunks, do it today. You have power, surely her doctor will rush the paper work if you insist upon it! We must do it today or else Gohan or somebody else will intervene. Surely you don't want her to suffer any longer then she has to and I know that you just want to get this whole thing over with..."_

_Trunks looked as if he was not sure what to do and Marron added with malice, " Be a man Trunks, why hold on to someone who has obviously already let YOU go!"_

_At this statement Trunks jumped up from the chair that he sat in, next to Pan's bed and turn towards Marron. A look of icy resolve crossed his face as he said, " I will go and do what has to be done," With that he stormed out of the room, and out of Pan's life or half life forever._

_Trunks, no don't leave me, please don't leave me I need you!_

_Marron looked on at the comatose Pan with a look of sheer satisfaction upon her face. Her plan was finally paying off. With Pan out of the way she could become Mrs. Briefs, wife of Trunks and mother to Casey. They would grow old together, and have many more children to boot. She would be the receiver of all Trunks' love and affection and Casey's. She would make sure that nobody would get in her way now, because she had conquered her biggest obstacle already; Son Pan._

End Flash Back:

When I think back on that day it makes me angry to think that the man I loved would believe a gold-digging two-bit hooker like Marron. Trunks practically ran to find my doctor and start the paper work so that I could be taken off of LS that night. The bastard never even came to say goodbye, but Marron did. And she made it very clear that she was Trunks' new wife and Casey's new mommy. I knew then that my one purpose in life, or rather in death would be to get back to my daughter, she was my light amongst all the darkness and as I felt my life slipping away all I could think of was that I never got a chance to even see her. I never got a chance to smell her baby soft hair, feel her rosy red cheeks, or stare into her azure blue eyes.

There were times when Trunks would stay up all night talking to me about Casey, that's how I knew, or rather imagined what she looked like. He refused to bring her however and I was very upset to find that it was once again Marron who was behind the whole ordeal. When Trunks had decided that he was going to finally bring Casey to see me she cut the plan short by stating, " The hospital is not the place for a baby, and besides what good would it do her, seeing her mother in such a state," What BS! She just wanted to ensure that my child and I never got a chance to know one another.

I can't help but to think that maybe, just maybe if I could have just heard her laugh or touched her hand, then maybe I would've woken up. But that's in the past now, 15 years in the past to be exact.

For the past 15 years I've been hanging out with the Grand Kai, waiting. Waiting for an opportunity to come back from the dead but no opportunity seems to have turned up. I know what you're thinking, " Why don't you just have your dad or someone wish you back?" and the answer is that they have tried. It seems that around the time that I passed away someone collected the dragon balls and wished that I couldn't be brought back.

There is an upside to all this, however, I get to see my grandpa Goku everyday! When I first got to the upper world and he greeted me at the gates of heaven I was so pleased. He's been my rock since that day, just like when we went out to space for that year with Trunks.

Trunks, I think about him often. At first I was upset and I swore to myself that I hated the man I once adored with all my heart and soul. It took me several years to realize that hating him was not getting me anywhere and it seemed that perhaps I should take pity on Trunks for being so weak minded.

He doesn't and hasn't been raising our daughter right. She's sixteen now and I am worried to death that if she were to die tomorrow she'd be going straight to HFIL. I need to get to her, to help her. Her father is so wrapped up in his company, that he doesn't see that our daughter is going down a path that it is hard to return from. Marron doesn't care either, she's to wrapped up in her little girl to care anything about mine...

"Pan,"

" Yes Grand Kai," Pan answered, still in a dazed state.

" It is time," came Grand Kai's voice to her ears.

At this point Pan sat there staring at the Grand Kai as if he had three heads. She was so confused, and still in the middle of her day dream when she gained enough sense to ask, "Time for what?"

"... Why, my dear it's time for you to go home"

_So this is the prologue's prologue, I've finally decided. So the next chapter will probably be up in a couple of days. Feel free to REVIEW and I might be motivated to finish it even early. Hoped you liked it, and I promise the story will be a lot deeper as we meet Trunks, Marron, and the 'bad' seed Casey! I wonder what she's been doing that could get her into HFIL? Stay tuned to find out! Peace._


	3. Temper Tantrums and Busy Elevators

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT or their characters in any way...Do people get tired of doing this?

Authors note: So... The story begins, the next few chapters will be in the perspective of any and everybody but Pan. It will sort of reflect what's been going on on Earth since she died. POV of Trunks, Casey, Marron. GOHAN(yeah yeah!), and others.

PS- Sorry this chapter is not as long...I've been busy...I'll up date probably... later on today, but definitely by tomorrow. Thanks!

Behind Light, there is always darkness

Temper Tantrums and Busy Elevators:

15 years...It's been 15 years since I smelt her hair, held her hand, or kissed her lips. The time has come and gone where I have felt like living, everything means nothing now. At first it was like I didn't need her, if she could be without me then I could be without her. I was wrong. I thought that SHE could act as a replacement of sorts but SHE never could. How could I have been so foolish, so blind that I couldn't see that the one I needed, and will always need was Pan.

Now, I work non-stop to keep my mind off the horrible mistake I made. The only thing that I don't regret that I did with Marron was conceiving our daughter, Sophie. I could never regret my little angel. It's strange really, she doesn't act like her mother at all and she certainly doesn't look like her. Sophie has lavender hair, soft blue eyes, and the most beautiful smile. She is gentle but at the same time hard in her mannerisms... she's a fighter.

We all used to be fighters, Casey, Sophie, and I but Sophie is the only one that remains. I have given up hope, in life, and in love because I have found that behind the light, there is always darkness. Darkness, that consumed myself and my eldest daughter. Darkness that waits, prepared to steal our very souls, like a thief in the night, if we let it. This darkness has preyed upon our human weaknesses and made us subjected to all the sins and follies of human life. We have no virtues, only vices... we are lost.

(_Secretary rings for Mr. Briefs)_

_"Mr. Briefs,"_

_"Yes Bianca, what is it. This better be very important, I said I didn't want to be disturbed. The Truman deal is..."_

_"...Very important. Yes sir, I know it's just that the police station called. They picked up Casey earlier this morning."_

_ Wow, (looks at his watch) she started early today_

_"Sir?...Sir?"_

_"Well, what do you want me to do! Call Marron and tell her to pick her up."_

_" I tried sir but it seems that Mrs. Briefs has disappeared. I..."_

_"AGAIN!" Trunks erupted. "I'll go pick her up myself then," he stated in a softer, yet more irritated tone. Before Bianca could respond Trunks furiously slammed the phone down on it's receiver._

_ I can't believe she disappeared again, were the hell does she go? She's supposed to be taking care of the house, but noooo, noooo she could never do that! Now I have to go and pick up Casey... she's going to really here it for interrupting me in the middle of my work_

With that Trunks was out the door, and on to the elevator. He was showered with, "Good morning Mr. Briefs," all the way down the hallway to which he only replied with a grunt, and nod of his head. He pressed the elevator button and waited for it to come to a stop at his floor.

_ I should really get my own elevator. It would be so much easier!_

Ding. The elevator door opened to reveal fifteen people cramped up inside. _"Oh, give me a break," _Trunks stated, apparently about to loose his cool. Apparently everybody on the elevator thought so to, because everybody on the elevator abruptly stepped off, whether it was their floor or not. "Thank you," Trunks stated as he stepped onto the elevator with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

Little did Trunks know, that almost every floor number was lit up, and the building had 123 floors! _"Oh Kami, why me! Why do you curse me so?... Doesn't this thing have a reset button!," _Trunks screamed out in utter frustration. "_ Reset! Reset!," _he began to gab the elevator buttons with his fingers, but all that accomplished was selecting more floors for the elevator to stop on.

_"Oh Kami...It's time like these that I really wish that I could still fly!"_

It had successfully taken Trunks an hour and a half to get out of Capsule Corp. He stomped all the way to his car as red as a tomato. Oh Casey was definitely going to hear it big time for making him go through all this stuff. Finally, Trunks pulled out of the parking lot and sped off to go find the girl that would become the latest victim of his temper tantrums.

_**So...yeah, next chapter we WILL meet Casey, I promise. And question: Why can't Trunks fly anymore?... I don't know, I guess you'll just have to stay tuned 'til next time and REVIEW.**_


	4. Jail Cells, Pool Boys, and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT

Author's Note: Sorry for chapter 3 being so short, as you can see, this chapter is much, much longer. I promise (especially supersaiyanx and sonpan) that there will be no more "short episodes"LOL.

Thoughts

Bold and Italics Dream sequence.

"" Talking

Behind Light, there is always Darkness

Jail Cells, Pool Boys, and Revealing Dreams

My head feels like it's on fire. My vision is blurry and I know that things will only get worst when he comes. They called him, why did they have to call him? Why did they have to make my life harder then it already is. **_Trunks_** is going to chew me up and spit me out. That's right I call him Trunks. Dad or daddy or dada don't really suit him well. Hell, I can't remember a time where he actually acted as my father anyway. He's always shoved me off for someone else to take care of, he doesn't even care.

I bet the only reason why he even came was because the law states that a minor must be picked up from the police station by a legal guardian. My guess is that he probably tried to get **Mom** to pick me up but he, or rather his secretary Bianca couldn't get in touch with her. I'm glad, the bastard should do something once in awhile.

I can just imagine what's going to happen. The dick will prance in here like Mr. Highandmighty and demand that I be released at once. Then when the police question his authority he'll state, "Do you know who I am?," and if that doesn't work he'll just throw a couple hundreds their way, and that will be it. He'll probably yell at me half- heartedly all the way home and threaten to take away my Lambogini away because that's what he always does. He never does it though. Sometimes... just sometimes I wish that he would actually go through with all the threats he makes.

Sometimes I just want to yell, "Punish me!, be a real man, show me that you care! Notice me!," but I won't because I'm a coward.

It's one thing when somebody else tells you you're fucked up and it's another when you can openly, or at least to yourself admit that you are. I'm fucked up. From what I can tell, I've always been fucked up. Trunks, the pussy, sent me to a shrink when I was only six. Earlier that week he had found me passed out in my room with a bottle of Vodka at my feet. He would have sent me to rehab but unfortunately there are no rehabilitation centers that treat six year old alcoholics.

Well let's not over exaggerate, perhaps there was a time when I was a sweet little angel but if there ever was a time, I can't remember it. I can imagine that during this time I must have been a brainless twit who still called certain weak minded asses father. I bet he loved me then, never questioning his authority, never giving him any trouble, only being his sweet little princess. That's bullshit. I'll leave the ass kissing up to Sophie, she's good at that.

Ever since the day she was born she has been successful at beating me at everything. According to my dad, "Sophie is the best daughter a man could ever ask for,". In my opinion Sophie is the best dummy a ventriloquist could ever ask for. She's not opinionated, rather dull, and she's a bore to hang out with, honestly I don't know how her and I could even be remotely related. She is everything good and I am everything... liberal. She is light and I am darkness. We are the exact opposites of one another.

Sadly, I do know how Trunks and I are related. We are both selfish people who prey upon the souls of the innocent. From what I've heard that's what he did to HER. Preyed upon her in her weakest hour, when she needed him the most. I know that perhaps I should feel some sort of disdain towards him for treating her so but the fact is I could never hate Trunks, because hating Trunks would be like hating myself.

Instead I find myself hating the one that I should mourn. How could somebody so strong be so weak? I need to know what possess a woman to believe that she can just up and leave her husband and one year old daughter like that. I hate her, I hate her for what she has done. So many nights I have cried myself to sleep feeling empty, feeling like something is missing.

To me, Pan is the reason why most things in our lives are broken. When she died a family was broken that never even had the chance to begin. When she died so many souls were broken and dreams were, shattered like glass upon a cold, hard marble floor. When she died trust and faith and friendships that seemed to last for so long died. When she died, hearts died, and mine among all the rest lay broken in the dust.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Casey Briefs?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"You're free to go," the police officer by the name of Officer Chang replied, opening the cell door. "And try not to get in trouble anymore, I know that you're a good kid," officer Chang whispered as she walked by.

" Alright Joe, I'll try," came Casey's reply.

Casey and "Joe" walked to the front of the precinct and as they came through the double doors, a very furious Trunks could be seen. "Looks like you're in trouble now," whispered Joe.

"I highly doubt it," Casey countered.

"Thank you officer for taking care of my daughter, I will relieve you of her now, " Trunks stated taking Casey's upper arm and locking it in a death grip.

"For your information Trunks, his name is Joe! and I don't need you to escort me to the car, I'm not a baby!," Casey snidely replied while yanking her arm away.

"Joe, JOE! I can't believe you, have you really been in here so many times that you're on a first name basis with the officers!"

"What does it matter, I'm on a first name basis with you to aren't I!"

At this point Trunks was very aggravated, and a little embarrassed to be having an argument in the middle of a police station. "We'll talk about this when I get home!"

"When you get home! Why not while we're in the car. You act like you can't scream and drive! Believe me he can I've seen him do it," Casey, by now was addressing the on looking police in the station.

"That's enough! I've arranged for a limo to come pick you up, I can't drop you off I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you tonight."

"Tonight! TONIGHT!, when tonight? At 2 o' clock in the morning when you come in and can barely keep your eyes open let alone form comprehensible sentences! You hate me! YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU! YOU NEVER LOVED ME AND YOU NEVER WILL," and with that Casey up and ran out of the station.

(Trunks sighs to himself. He turns to address the spectators in the precinct)

"Sorry about that, go on about your business," Trunks states as he turns to leave. As he goes to push the front door open he throws over his shoulder to the officer from before, "See you next week _Joe_, or maybe this week, with Casey you never know."

Joe gets stiff in his place, "Don't say that Mr. Briefs! Don't say that..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, Martin, you're the greatest," a woman moans out

"Would you like me to do it again for you my love?"

"Yes, do it again, it felt so good," the door slams somewhere downstairs and the woman is taken from her trance. She hurries quickly to the door to crack it open and see who has entered the house. All the while Martin is in the background stumbling over himself to get his boxers and pants on.

"Casey, is that you," the woman called out from inside the bedroom. By now the person is on the stairs and Martin is about damn near ready to jump out of the window.

"Yeah, it's me, you and Martin can relax," came Casey's smooth voice. "Can I come in? Are you guys decent?."

"Yeah sure, we were kind of in the middle of something but I get the feeling that the mood is dead right about now," the woman stated looking over at Martin who still looked petrified.

"Okay," said Casey. The woman opened the door so that she could come inside the room. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. What's the matter you look really upset,"

"It's Trunks, he's such a dick, he couldn't get in touch with **you** so he had to come and pick me up from the police station. Then he tells me that he rented a limo to take me home and then he says, 'We'll talk about this when I get home.' Of course after that we had a falling out and I left because I was so mad I knew if I stayed in that station I would have to be re-arrested for attempted murder."

"Sweety, don't let him bother you, just forget about it, go ahead take some sleeping pills and go lay down. A little medication will make things all better."

"Maybe you're right, thanks mom. Wake me up for dinner?"

"You know I will." And with that Casey up and left for her room. When her footsteps could no longer be heard Martin turned to the woman and stated,

"Marron, why do you make that girl believe that by taking those death pills, everything will be alright?"

"Listen Martin, I love Casey but the reality is, she's fucked up and the only thing I can do is offer her the advice that I think is best,"

"So you think that her self medicating herself is the right advice to give?

"When did you become Mr. Morality, listen do you want to become rich or not. I don't want her to kill herself or anything, I just want things to get so ugly between her and Trunks that he has no choice but to put her away. That way only Sophie will stand to inherit his money and since she is a minor, I will inherit the money and the business. I don't want to do this to her, but Casey will defy me if she found out what my true intentions were..."

"Why do you believe that? She hasn't told Trunks about you and me!,"

"That's only because she wants him to suffer, she wants him to look like the fool who goes to work and works hard all day just to come home to an unfaithful wife. But what we are planning to do is different, Casey would never allow us to...," Marron was stopped dead in the middle of her sentence as the door downstairs opened and closed for the second time that afternoon.

"Hurry, go through the back window! Casey said that Trunks would be at work so that must be Sophie! I can't let her see you," Marron was becoming frantic.

"Calm down, I'm going! If Casey can know that we're together why can't Sophie?," Martin asked indignantly

"Because she's my sweet angel! As long as I am around, I will never let her know the greed and lust that lies in the hearts of men! NOW GO," Marron whispered harshly.

Before Martin turned to go out the window he said one more thing to Marron that made her cold. "Marron, is it that you don't want Sophie to know about the greed and lust that lies in the heart of men, or that you don't want her to know of the greed and lust that lies within your own heart?" and with that he was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How dare he say that to me! Good for nothing pool boy, why do I always choose the losers? Why I should...

"Hey mom!," Sophie stated cheerfully.

Oh god! I hate it when she smiles like that, it reminds me of HER

"Hey baby, how was your day at school?"

"It was good... Mom, Casey wasn't there again today,"

"I know your sister still isn't feeling well, she's up in her room"

"Yeah, why is that... she never feels good in the daytime but she goes out almost every night," Sophie asked while giving her mother a peculiar look.

"Oh, you know some people are just night people," was Marron's only response. They were in the kitchen and Marron took to cutting up vegetables for the dinner later on that night.

Some people are night people, come on I've seen you come up with better things then that mom

"Okay, well I'm going to go upstairs to start my homework, call me when the food is ready," Sophie stated while walking out of the kitchen and into her room.

Marron was left in the kitchen pondering, Why did she give me that look, she never gives me looks like that. It was almost as if she could tell I was lying. Is she starting to see through my lies? True, she is only 2 years younger then Casey, but she has always been so naive to things like this...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been nearly two hours now since Sophie had gone upstairs. She was now done with her homework and passed out on her bed. She was having the most unusual dream:

_**"Hello," Sophie called out unto the darkness. When nobody answered she called out again, "Hello, is anybody there."**_

_**"Come on Sophie, I know you can do it, come on," a voice came from behind her.**_

_**I know that voice Sophie thought as she turned around and the darkness faded into a scene from when she and Casey were younger. The voice belonged to a three year old Casey. They were standing in the living room of their house; or rather Casey was standing and Sophie was holding on to the arm chair of the couch.**_

_**" Come on Sophie! I know you can do it, I believe in you!," Casey replied with a passion Sophie never knew a three year old could possess. Sophie looked at her younger self, she had a look of pure agitation on her face. She couldn't talk and the limitation to her speech was causing the chibi Sophie to get annoyed. The chibi Sophie thought But What if I fall?," Tears began to well in her eyes out of frustration.**_

_**"What if you fall! You won't fall Sophie, and if you do I'll catch you," replied Casey.**_

_**What! What's going on! How can Casey here my or rather my chibi's thoughts! I know I can hear them because they are my thoughts when I was younger but how can she hear them as well? Older Sophie continued to look on in awe.**_

_**You promise, younger Sophie thought while wiping her tears of frustration away.**_

_**"I promise," Casey replied.**_

_**Suddenly chibi Sophie stood up straight, a look of sheer determination on her face. She put her left foot forward then her right and then finally she let go of the arm chair completely. At first she wobbled, but then she regained her balance. She did not let this discourage her, however, as the look of determination was still evident on her small face. She again took a step and then another, and then another. Casey had her arms stretched wide, waiting for her little sister to complete her journey into her arms.**_

_**But also as suddenly as she began her journey across the living room, it ended as she lost her balance for the second time but couldn't regain it. Usually when toddlers loose their balance they fall straight on their butts but not Sophie. She fell forward and would have cracked her chin on the side of the coffee table had not a small pair of hands caught her mid-fall. **_

_**"See Sophie, I told you that I would catch you," Casey said while lifting up her sister to a sitting position.**_

_**Thanks, Casey, you saved me! chibi Sophie exclaimed.**_

_**"I'll always save you Sophie! I love you." Casey replied back enthusiastically.**_

_**I want to try again, but promise you'll catch me again if I fall.**_

_**"Don't worry Sophie, I'll always catch you when you fall," was the last thing older Sophie heard Casey say before the scene went black.**_

_**All the sudden the blackness began to shake and Sophie was being tossed all around. What the...**_

_**"Sophie. Sophie wake up," a voice in the distance chanted.**_

_**That's my mom's voice**_

_**The voice kept on getting closer and closer, until Sophie eyes fluttered open to reveal that she was once again in her room, with Marron standing over her.**_

"Sophie, it's time for dinner, go get cleaned up and then go wake up your sister," stated Marron. She turned to leave but was stopped by Sophie's voice from behind her...

"Mom, when me and Casey were younger, did Casey talk to me, even when I couldn't talk," Sophie couldn't help it, she had to know.

Marron gave a frown, as if she was in deep thought, " As a matter yes she did, she would sit up with you all night and have what seemed like one sided conversations with you. Most of the time you just stared back at her, but there were times when you looked into her eyes as if you were replying back to her... Why?"

"No reason, I'll go get washed up and go get Casey," Sophie said brushing off her mother's question.

"O-kay, I'll see you downstairs then," and with that Marron was out the door and down the stairs.

I can't get over that dream! It was so real, as if it were a memory. That can't be possible... Casey would never be that loving and kind to me, she hates me. Still, I can't get over the feeling of hearing her encouraging words, every syllable that she spoke evoking a sense of courage and pride in my heart. Those last words she spoke, still reside in my head..."Don't worry Sophie, I'll **always** catch you when you fall,"...

A tear fell from Sophie's eye, She lied, Casey lied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_So I hope that it was long enough, if not let me know and I'll make sure the next one is even longer. Thanks you guys that reviewed last chapter. I hope you guys liked it, Read and Review I might be inspired to update the next chapter before the end of my break! But only if you R+R._


	5. Papa's Baby, Mama's Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, not matter how much I would like to.

Author's note: So last time some of you guys expressed the want for Pan to come back into the story. I was planning on doing something else this chapter, but your wish is my command. I can still do what was intended.

**Behind Light, There is Always Darkness**

Chapter 5: Daddie's baby, Mama's maybe

15 years and finally she's coming home. Ever since that day so long ago I have tried everything in my power to bring her back, but to no avail. When King Kai told me that there was a way to bring Panny back, I was so excited and spent all my time working towards achieving that goal.

My little girl is finally coming home! I've waited so long for this day. What troubles me is that I feel like Pan will have many obstacles to face when she arrives. One of her biggest obstacles will of course be Casey, but I can't help to think that Casey will just be the beginning of a greater issue. Maybe...Trunks, maybe Trunks will be her problem. No, I would never let that bastard near my daughter! Not after all that he has done...

What he did broke up families, shattered friendships that were once thought eternal, and worst of all, he took away my Panny. I could never forgive him for what he has done, NEVER. I'd forgive Cell for all his crimes, before I would forgive Trunks. He hurt my daughter, and the funniest thing is that I always knew that he would. Something in the back of my mind always told me, "He'll brake her, he'll destroy her," but I remained silent because Pan's happiness came before my own personal opinion of Trunks.

Videl, Bra, Goten, Mom, and I are all leaving for the Look out in about an hour and with every passing minute, a knot in my stomach grows tighter and tighter. Bra and Goten are also bringing the kids, they'll meet their cousin for the first time today. I wonder how she'll feel, seeing Goten and Bra's children meeting her at the look out instead of her own.

I would call Casey but her and I have never really been close. I tried though, the other day I called and was all ready to say, "Casey, this is your grandfather and I demand that you come to meet your mother when she returns to Earth," but Sophie told me she wasn't home. For some reason, and I don't know why I got a certain urge to blurt out my reason for calling, probably in hopes that she would mention it to Casey.

_**Flashback:**_

(The phone is ringing somewhere in the Briefs' home)

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity, someone answers_

_"Hello"_

_"Uh, yes Sophie?"_

_"Speaking, may I ask who is calling?"_

_"Hi this is Gohan," Sophie's heart skipped a beat at hearing his voice. Why, she did not know, but she always felt like this whenever Gohan, or anybody else from Casey's mom's family would speak to her._

_"Oh hi Gohan, I haven't heard from you in a while, Casey isn't hear though," the disappointment was evident in her voice, of course he would only call to speak to Casey, she was his blood after all._

_"Oh, okay...well can you tell her that I called and ask her to call me back," Gohan replied. _

_She won't, she never does, Sophie thought but she replied with a, "Yeah, sure."_

_"Thanks Sophie, bye!"_

_"Bye," but before she could hang up she heard her voice being called over the receiver._

_"Sophie!, Sophie!" Gohan was talking in a much louder voice so that she wouldn't hang up._

_Sophie put the phone back to her ear, "Yeah Gohan,"_

_"I just wanted you to know that I was calling to tell Casey that her mom is coming home, so..."_

_"Pan! Pan is coming back to Earth? She is alive again?!,"_

_"Um, yeah. So you understand why I need her to be there when she comes back,"_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll tell her,"_

_"Okay, thanks bye, for real this time."_

_Sophie gave a little laugh, "Okay, bye Gohan" and with that she hung up the phone._

_I can't believe that she's coming back!...Pan_

_**End Flashback:**_

I can't believe it! hear I am at Dende's look out. Why I'm hear, I do not know. It should be Casey that's hear but the truth is that she doesn't know anything about today. I never told her about the conversation that me and Gohan had the other day. I couldn't, or rather I didn't want to. She wouldn't have come anyway, she has this unexplainable grudge against her mother.

Something was calling to me, like a wolf calls to the moon, telling me to come hear today. I feel lightheaded, as if this were all a dream. My palms are sweating, I'm nervous as heck, you would think that I was coming to meet my mother after all these years!

Oh look here come the others!

Sophie ran up to Gohan, Videl, Goten, and the other's as they landed at the look out.

"Hey you guys!," Sophie said running up and embracing them.

"Sophie! What are you doing here?," Bra asked, however, she was very excited to see her niece.

"Well I had nothing else to do so I figured that I'd come and see you guys, seeing as you were going to be here anyway,"

"How did you know we were here?" Bra asked her niece.

"Gohan told me, " Sophie answered

"Yes, I did tell you but I don't ever remember telling you when Pan was arriving back,"

"Uh..well, I asked Dende, and he told me it was today," Oh God, I'm such a bad liar. He does have a point though, how did I know that she was coming back today?

"Oh, okay. We're glad you're here anyway. Is Casey here with you by any chance?" Videl spoke for the first time.

"No, she said that she couldn't make it. She said that she had a really big project to do." Oh my God, I'm such a bad liar! Casey wouldn't say that. She hasn't done homework since she was in the sixth grade!

"Oh," they all said in unison and Sophie knew that they would rather have Casey there with them instead of her. Of course they would, besides Aunt Bra and her cousins, Haven and Jess, all the rest were not her blood relatives. She felt her heart lurch, why did it bother her so much that Casey's family didn't love her the way that they loved Casey?

She never had been jealous of Casey about anything, except the fact that she had them, all of them and she did not. Of course, she had grandpa Krillin and grandma J/18

but it wasn't the same. She never felt connected to them, as she did to Gohan and his family. It made her furious that Casey had a family that loved her, no matter what she did or said and she just treated their love as if it was nothing. Surely she would never treat their love and affection so, she would try to preserve it. But how can you preserve a love, that is not given to you, a love that was meant for someone who doesn't even want it.

Sophie felt herself beginning to tear, but she would not let them know how much they were breaking her heart. She sucked back her tears and put a smile on her face that seemed to say,'I'm the happiest girl in the world,' she would never let them know that she was dying inside and losing a battle she could not win on her own.

This battle was a battle between light and darkness. On the Outside she seemed to be everything that represented purity and truth, but on the inside, behind this facade of light, there was darkness. A darkness that threatened to take hold of her mind, body, and soul. I can't think this way, I need to be strong. I can get through this on my own, I just know I can

I can't believe it, I'm finally leaving King Kai's place for Earth, I'm so excited! All of my family is supposed to be meeting me at Dende's Look out and I can't wait to see them all again. I can sense them all there already, and I think that I sense Casey is with them as well! I thought she wouldn't come but I'm glad, maybe we can spend some quality time together.

"Pan, the portal is almost ready for you to go through. You should end up right in the middle of Dende's place," King Kai stated, shuffling up to Pan's side.

"Thank you King Kai. I can't thank you enough for finding a way home for me,"

"No problem, well actually it was kind of a stressful process, but it wasn't anything that the KING couldn't handle," King Kai replied in a cocky tone.

Pan laughed, "Well again thank you. I can already sense all my family's kis at the look out, even Casey's!,"

"Pan...Perhaps you should re-look the ki signatures...," before he could finish what he was saying to Pan, Goku came out of King Kai's house, holding a plate of food and taking bites while talking to Pan.

"Hey... Pan... I'm really glad that you're going ...back...home,"

"Thanks grandpa. I wish that you would come along, I know that everybody misses you just as much as they miss me, come back with me. Please!,"

"Pan, I have lived my life, and besides they don't need me like they need you especially your daughter,"

"I know that Casey needs me but..."

"Casey?... Oh yes Casey..." Goku replied looking at King Kai.

"Uh, Pan why don't you go and check if there is anything else you left in the house," King Kai nervously suggested.

"Oh, um okay," Pan replied while walking toward the door. She turned back before she entered the house giving the King and her grandpa a look. Weird, Grandpa acted as though I had another daughter besides Casey Not giving it another thought, Pan disappeared into the house.

When Goku thought Pan was out of earshot he turned to king Kai stating, " I thought you were going to tell her!"

"I was in the middle of it when you came outside and interrupted me!," The King replied indignantly.

"Oh, Well why did you cut me off when I was trying to talk to her about it?"

"I just think that, maybe Pan should find out on her own. She's a bright woman, she already feels connected to her, even though she has no clue that she's her daughter as well. Both need to come to the realization of their relation on their own, trust me it's better this way. Fate will bring them closer and destiny will turn them into mother and child once more."

"Okay, if you say so," Goku stated shoving some more food down his throat.

"You're helpless, " Said the King, while holding his head as if he was experiencing major brain freeze at the moment.

"Well, grandpa, King Kai, I'm off." Pan stated while giving a hug and a kiss to both.

"Okay Pan, behave. Remember to show Goten and your dad how strong you have become!" Goku added, with his signature Son smile upon his face.

"I won't forget, Love you!,"

"Now Pan, it's time for you to go before the portal closes!," King Kai was getting aggravated, Pan and Goku had been saying their goodbyes for the past 30 minutes.

"Okay, sorry King Kai, I'm going," Pan stepped up to the portal, it looked like an endless black whole, and Pan wasn't even sure if it was safe to go through or not.

"Don't worry Pan, you'll go straight through and be right at the look out, you won't even feel the change," the King reassured her.

"Okay," Pan said putting her leg through the portal.

The last thing she heard before she entered the portal completely was her grandfather saying, "Be strong Panny, your family, friends, and daugh...," but that was it and she was gone.

The next thing Pan knew, she was standing in the middle of the look out, just as king Kai had promised. Everyone was there; her father, her mother, her grandmother, uncle, and even her best friend. There were only three young people in the group that she didn't know.

"Pan, oh Pan I'm so glad you're back! and Look you don't look a day older then 20!," Chichi exclaimed hugging her granddaughter.

"Okay mom give Panny a rest, she just got back," Gohan said laughing. He hugged his daughter and refused to let go.

"Now look who should give her a rest!," Videl said shoving him to the side so that she could greet and inspect her daughter.

"Oh look at you, you're gorgeous! Come, say high to Bra and Goten," The couple had been standing off to the side with their children so as not to get in the way.

"Bra! You look so good. And Goten, is that you!," Pan said giving them a double hug. "And who are these beautiful children," Pan exclaimed.

"Pan I would like you to meet our daughter Jess, and our son Haven," Goten said proudly

"Wow you guys are so grown up, come give me a hug," Pan smiled down at the children. The 9 year old Haven was a boy of black hair and Blue eyes. He looked very much like Goten and her grandfather when they were only boys. Jess was a girl of 14 and she looked very much so like bra except she had black hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were very distinguished and she seemed a lot older then 14. Her presence in general reminded Pan of Vegeta's always seeming cold and uncaring.

Pan had been so busy looking over the children, that she did not notice the other unfamiliar ki coming up behind her.

"Pan?," Sophie questioned

Pan turned around upon hearing her name to reveal a young girl of about 14 staring at her. Her ki was shockingly familiar, almost identical to that of Casey's but not a perfect match. The only way that two kis could be so similar was if the two people were closely related. Besides that, Sophie looked exactly like Casey, the only difference was that Sophie had lavender hair and was slightly taller then Casey.

"You must be Sophie! You have grown up nicely as well," Pan couldn't understand, in her heart she knew that this girl wasn't her daughter but if Casey wasn't here then it had to have been this girls ki that she was sensing. She felt drawn towards her, and a rush of emotions began to develop within her. She couldn't help it she had to let out a sob as she stared back at the girl that could've been her daughter.

I can't believe it's actually her! I feel like I've waited my whole life for this moment. I'm so nervous I'm starting to get a headache. I can't even think straight Sophie thought.

Wow I can't believe all the emotions that are running through me right now. It's almost as if she's my daughter, and I'm meeting her for the first time. I expected to feel this way with Casey but never with her sister, she's not even of my blood! Still I feel as if there is an unexplainable connection between us.

Pan moved forward and before she could even comprehend her actions, she had moved Sophie and herself into a warm embrace.

They stayed that way for a while, while everyone else just looked on. Pan felt like a mother holding her child for the first time but Sophie, Sophie just felt weird.

Now she's hugging me, I can't take this! I feel so dizzy...Wait why is the ground spinning... I...I feel so...

All of the sudden Pan felt all 105 pounds of Sophie become dead weight in her arms.

_So What do you think? R+R so that you can tell me what you think so far. I was trying to hint at something in this chapter, I hope you got it, I think it was pretty obvious. Anyway, I wonder what that whole Sophie Pan thing was about? Stay tuned til next time to find out. Oh yeah, w_

_hat we've all been waiting for...Including myself, Trunks and pan meet up again next chapter, yeahhhhhhhhhh. _


	6. Grands, imposters, and unwanted memories

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBGT, or any of their characters.

Author's note: So here is the moment we've all been waiting for(Drum roll)... Pan and Trunks meet up again for the first time in 15 years or sixteen if you add on the year Pan was in a coma! Any way, don't get your hopes up to high, it will be quite a while before they're all lovey dovey with each other.

**Behind the Light, there is always Darkness**

**Chapter 6: Grandparents, imposters, and unwanted memories**

I'm so worried, we've been inside this hospital for almost four hours and still no word back from the doctors. I hope she'll be okay. I can't explain it, one minute she's perfectly fine and the next she's fainting in Pan's arms. I've never known her to be a sickly girl, actually she has always seemed very strong and has the will of an ox.

The thing that I can't stop thinking about was the look she gave when Pan reached out to hug her. It was one of sheer drought, utter confusion, and excruciating pain. But why? What troubles me even more was that smirk. She gave an evil little smirk right before she passed out. But why? I've never seen a person run through so many different facial expression and emotions in a matter of mere seconds. When her lips formed that haunting smile it was almost as if she were **_her_**, but that can't be, she's gone...Right?

Of course **_she_** is, and besides there's no way that she could be Sophie, it's physically impossible... Enough of these foolish thoughts, I have to call my brother and tell him that his daughter's in the hospital. I should have already called him hours ago but Pan begged me not to. It doesn't matter now though, she's gone, how could I expect her to stay after our falling out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback:

_"Bra...Please! Please don't call him,"_

_"Pan I have to! She's his daughter. Besides, Trunks would be furious if I didn't let him know,"_

_"Look lets just wait a little while longer. If things don't change for the better, then, and only then, will you call him!,"_

_"...Okay, I guess, but if things get any worse or don't change, I'm gonna call him!"_

_"Okay," Pan said with a defeated look plastered across her face._

_Bra's face grew soft, she could tell that her friend was still suffering from her brother's betrayal. "Pan, do you think you'll ever be able to forgive him?," Bra had to ask, even though she was pretty sure that she already knew the answer._

_  
"No!...I mean yes, I...I already have forgiven him...," Pan stated in a less then convincing voice._

_"Pan, you don't have to put up a front with me. I know you, I am your best friend after all,"_

_Pan let out a sigh. "You want the truth," Pan continued when she saw Bra's nod that she should continue. "The truth is...well the truth is that I hate Trunks and I can't stand the thought, let alone the sight of him. He betrayed me, his wife, for some whore. He broke up my family, a family that I never even had a chance to have! He didn't even wait until I was long gone before he opened up his heart to another, married her, and had a baby with her. Tell me, tell me do you think his heart was ever mine? I can answer that question for you Bra, no, he never loved me even after all that we had been through, and he still didn't love me. I forgave him once all those years ago, and I'll be damned if I forgive him again!" By this time Pan was hysterical, and was sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Pan, shh, it's okay," Bra said, while embracing her grief-stricken friend. "I know that Trunks hurt you when he pulled the plug on your love, and I know that wasn't the first time he hurt you. However, you two have to talk, you guys have a daughter together. Casey needs both her parents to get through this period in her life. Trunks has made many mistakes in his life, most of which have hurt the people that he cares about, but you have to get past that for your daughter. I'm not asking you to give him your heart for him to break it again, I'm just asking that you act civil towards him."_

_"Bra...how can I! Ever since the moment he found out that he had my heart all those years ago back when I was 15 his main purpose in life has been to crush my heart! I thought that after all we went through that first time with **her**, that he truly had changed but I guess I was wrong. I can never see him as anything but my enemy, he is dead to me. I will save MY daughter on my own. _

_"Pan...," Bra tried to interject her ranting friend._

_"No...BRA, why are you defending him, making all these excuses as to why your brother is a complete asshole? I don't need his help with Casey, since when has he cared about her anyway? You should see his parenting skills when it comes to her. On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest, his parenting skills rank at an all time low of -2..."_

_"OH, Pan please, like you know anything about being a parent, seeing as you were to busy off in dreamland to even care about the well-being of your little girl!" The moment those words left her mouth, she immediately felt sick to her stomach. How could she have been so heartless as to say that to her best friend? She knew that all while Pan was in her coma that she was fighting to be united with her baby. Bra had just been upset, and she had spoken before she thought, one of the down sides of being related to Bulma Briefs. "Pan, I..."_

_But before Bra could get out her statement, Pan turned and ran down the hospital wing and out the double doors._

_End Flashback:_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How could I have said those things! I'm such a jerk. I'll have to call her later and see if she's okay. I should be making her feel at home, not like a distant stranger. Bra had been crying but had decided that she must clean herself up seeing as she had to get on the phone with her brother. She really didn't feel like explaining to him why she sounded like she had been crying. Sooner of later Trunks was bound to find out that Pan was back, but she would not be the one to tell him.

Bra picked up her cell and dialed Trunks office number, his secretary, Bianca, answered the Phone.

"Hello, Capsule Corp., Bianca speaking,"

"Yes, Beverly, this is Bra Briefs, please connect me to my brother,"

"I would Mrs. _Son_ but Mr. Briefs has given me specific orders not to bother him," Bianca replied very annoyed that Bra could never get he name correct. She got her back by calling Bra Mrs. Son which got Bra really hot under the collar. Apparently business women like Bra always kept their Maiden names when handling anything in the corporate world, even a private call to her relatives.

"How many times do I have to tell you Beverly, The name is Mrs. Briefs when you're talking to me! Please let Trunks know that this is urgent, one of my nieces has had an accident."

"Well Mrs. B-R-I-E-F-S, Mr. Briefs told me to give the insurance company his apologies should Casey get into another one of her drunken car accidents, this is still not considered emergency enough to interrupt Mr. Briefs."

Now Bra was really pissed, how could Trunks order Beverly to not consider Casey getting into an accident an emergency? "Look, FYI, BIANCA, this is about his other daughter Sophie, please tell me that he doesn't have a list of what's considered an emergency in her case as well!"

"Um, no, no he doesn't. Here I'll patch you through," The phone beeped a couple of times and then Trunks frantic voice could be heard on the other end.

"Bra, Bra what's the matter with Sophie?!"

"Trunks, she passed out a couple of hours ago and she hasn't woken up. The doctors are conducting lots of tests on her, but they can't seem to figure out what's going on. She seems to have minimal brain activity at this point..."

"Bra, this is terrible, how did this happen?"

'Well, Um you see, We were all at the mall, yes, the mall and then she complained of a headache and the next thing I knew she fainted," Bra was so bad at lying, but this would have to do for now.

"Um, Okay, What hospital?"

"North Wing,"

"Okay, I'll be right over," With that Trunks hung up the phone. North Wing, he hadn't been there in 15 years, ever since he pulled the plug on Pan. Pan... he felt something earlier, a ki, her ki, and for a moment he thought that he was losing his mind, he hadn't been able to sense ki in years. His mind was definitely playing tricks on him, but how could he expect less? He had been thinking about her all day. Thinking about exactly what he would say to her if he ever got the chance to see her again.

By this time Trunks had made it down to his private limo and was being driven to North Wing. He had been thinking about all the times that he had done her wrong, and honestly he didn't blame Gohan and his family for hating his guts. Even his own father refused to speak to him. The only reason why his mother and sister conversed with him was because they had to, his mother being the Senior Chairperson of CC and his sister being Co Chairperson.

He had messed up so much in his relationship with Pan. From the day he found out that she would do anything for him, he decided that he would test that notion. He twisted and exploited her perception of herself until she felt that she had to change everything about herself to make him happy. She became his dream, his ideal love, she became someone else. It would take a lot of soul searching for him to realize that this new Pan, wasn't Pan at all, but an imposter. An imposter whose main goal was to take complete control of Pan, body and soul and kill her slowly until Pan were no more but an idea of the mind, a figment of one's imagination.

It hurt him that he almost let that happen, that he almost lost his Panny to this imposter. It hurt even more when he came to grips with the fact that it was he who had made **_her_**, or at least it was Pan who had made **_her_**, because of him making her feel unworthy of his love and affections.

I told her that I would never hurt her again, but I did. How could I have been so dumb! Why do I always act before I think? If I had of just loved her, from the beginning, without question, selflessly, then maybe I could've seen through the dark smog clouding my vision, maybe I could've seen that even my little Panny had a deep dark secret.

"Mr. Briefs, we have arrived at North Wing Hospital," came the voice of Trunks' driver, Jamerson, interrupting Trunks' thoughts.

"Thank you, Jamerson,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trunks walked through the medical wing to where the Nurse had directed him Sophie was. Room 312...hmm, why do those numbers seem so familiar Trunks came upon the room and stopped at the door. He wasn't prepared to see Sophie with a whole bunch of machines attached to her, it reminded him to much of Pan and the feeling hurt. Well, it's now or never Trunks thought as he entered the room. He was met by to disheveled looking, blue haired women.

"Trunks, Oh Trunks, this is so horrible!" his mother stated lying her head down on her son's shoulder.

"Mom, when did you and dad get back from your vacation?" Trunks asked. He heard a grunt come from near the window and it was only then that he realized that Vegeta was in the room.

"Well, when Bra called me and told me what had happened to Sophie, I had your father instantly transform us here. He wasn't having a good time anyway, and I had to see about my grand baby," Bulma hurriedly replied.

"Father," Trunks greeted his father with notable tension in his voice.

"Boy," was Vegeta's only reply.

Turning away from his father, Trunks spoke to Bra, "So what are the doctors saying exactly?" As he said this he walked over to his Sophie's bedside and took her hand in his. She was so peaceful looking, at this moment in time she reminded him so much of Pan. Her beautiful soft features, milky skin, and full lips. For the longest he had always thought that she favored him, but now he felt as if every time he looked at her, she favored Pan more and more. But that couldn't be, Pan was not her mother, Marron was and yet there was not a part of Sophie that revealed this last statement to be true.

"I was just about to go out and find out what's going on. We haven't heard anything from the doctors for a while now,"

"What, how long, this is not acceptable. I'm going to find out what's going on right now," Trunks stated getting up from his chair looking like he was about ready to kill.

"Well I'm going to," Bulma peeped in. "What about you Vegeta, are you going to come along?"

"No woman, somebody should stay with the brat," Vegeta said still turned toward the window.

After this statement Trunks, Bra, and Bulma left to hunt themselves some defenseless doctors. When the door fully closed Vegeta turned to look at his granddaughter. He walked up to her bedside and stared at her for a while before he finally spoke:

"Girl, listen to your Veggie, I don't know what's going on with you but you must wake up," Vegeta said in his very authoritative tone.

Sophie began to stir, her brow became furrowed, and she began to sweat profusely. She appeared to be in distress, she looked like she was fighting to open her mouth.

Finally she began to mumble something, so low that Vegeta had to lean in to hear her.

"No...Please...Nemesis...help...darkness...Pan...it's so dark...help," and with that Sophie flat-lined.

In an instant all the doctors of the wing, flew into the hospital room and began to revive Sophie. Vegeta stood there dumbfounded. Did she just say Nemesis? How can that be possible! She doesn't even know about **_her_**. That bitch! Whatever she's up to I have to stop her, and I know just the place to start.

By this time Vegeta had been guided by one of the nurses outside of the room, in order to give the doctors more space to work in. Trunks, Bra, and Bulma had ran up to him and all look through that glass windows in horror.

"Dad what happened!" Trunks damn near screamed he was so sick with worry.

All of them turned to Vegeta for answers. He took a while to answer. "I was telling her that she had to wake up, and the next thing I knew, she wasn't breathing," Vegeta decided that for now, the other's shouldn't know of Sophie's ramblings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One minute she could feel her ki and the next it was gone. Pan had been sitting on a rock, near a spring in the middle of her favorite woods, when she felt her ki suddenly drop. At first it had been distressed, then it spiked and turned almost evil... and then it dropped. What could have happened, she did not know, all she knew was that at this moment she was headed back towards North Wing.

Sophie, hold on please, hold on, I can't loose you! Wait...how can I loose something that I never had, she is not your's to have Pan! Whatever, all I know is that I have to get to her.

Within 2 minutes, the hospital was in full view...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That ki, it's her! Does she not know that the boy is hear? She's probably so focused on the girl's ki that she's not even paying attention to who else is here. Typically of a Son, always thinking with their hearts rather then their brains. Nevertheless, Sophie needs her help right now if that bitch is trying to take over her mind. The question is how and why would The Bitch want Sophie, how did she ever get a hold of Sophie? I would've expected Casey maybe, but never Sophie, unless...

At that very moment Pan came striding down the hallway in a flash, she was so busy worrying about Sophie that she failed to see the shocked face of her former purpled hair lover.

"Bra, what's the matter with Sophie, I came as soon as I felt her ki drop from my radar," Pan rushed out, she was breathing hard from her previous journey to the hospital.

When Bra didn't respond Pan turned fully to Bra, who was sporting a face that read, pure and utter shock. Pan was very annoyed and began her question her again

"Bra, what's your deal?..."

But before she could finish she heard her name being called from behind her. So annoyed by Bra silent treatment, she failed to register who the voice belonged to before she turned around. When she did meet the eyes of the person calling her name, she paled considerably and could only get out one word:

"You!..." she began to shake and see red because standing right in front of her was her worst nightmare, Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

"Pan..." Trunks couldn't believe it, because right in front of him stood the love of his life, Pan Son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Well that's it for this chapter, hoped you guys liked it. Who the hell is Nemesis anyway, I don't know you will have to read and review to find out. All I can say is that I smell a prequel coming up to BLTIAD! Yea! But trust me it will all come together. Oh, and next chapter, Pan and Trunks will say more then two words to each other. I need you guys to Read and Review, it's my only inspiration to keep on writing. So if you Read any part of my story, please review.**_


	7. Hatred, Fear, and more Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ in any way.

Author's note: So, we get to see more Trunks-Pan action in this chapter. This chapter is a little bit on the shorter side...sorry(Sweat drop). Don't beat me!

Behind Light, there is Always Darkness

**Chapter 7: Hatred, Fear, and then some more Hatred**

All the blood just rushed to my head! I can't believe that I've only been back for half a day, and already I see the one man the I despise the most in all the universe! Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you stand there like you're happy to see me, but I know that you're just happy to have your toy back! Well I won't be played with any longer! I spent so many nights, over these past 15 years crying over you.

Not anymore, I refuse to cry over you! I refuse to be drawn back into all the mind games, all the lies, all the deceit... I've gone back so many times before, you probably think that I'm just as weak minded as I was all those years ago, but I've changed. Try and break me! Try and use me! I will never give in...

"Pan... I..I can't believe it," Trunks stated staring at Pan in utter disbelief.

Pan was so heated, she didn't know how to reply. Well, actually she did but that kind of response had to do with Pan being charged with first degree murder after all was said and done. She was about to respond when she remembered why she had shot over hear in the first place. Brushing of Trunks' statement, she turned to the others, asking," What happened to Sophie? One minute I could feel her ki and the next, it was gone."

"We left the room to go find the doctors, and the next thing we knew, she had stopped breathing," Bra stated. They all turned to look through the window, into the hospital room. The doctors were still working frantically to revive Sophie, the situation didn't look like it was going well at all.

Damn, Why the hell is this happening, I need to do something! Maybe... Vegeta had been deep in thought when he turned his gaze to land on Pan. The only way to find out if there is a connection would be to test it Finally he spoke, "Pan, go in there, and touch her."

Pan turned a questioning gaze toward her former sensei, "Sensei, I don't understand..."

"It is not for you to understand because quite frankly I do not understand it completely, but I need you to do as I say," came his response. By this time everyone standing outside of Sophie's room was looking at Vegeta as if he had two heads.

"But Vegeta the doctors are in there," came his wife's voice of reason. Vegeta stared at Bulma for all of two seconds before he turned his determined gaze back to Pan.

"Pan...Trust me," was all he said, eyes locked on hers. She understood, or rather she didn't understand, but she would do as her former master instructed.

Pan turned from the rest of the group and placed her hand on the doorknob. Her heart was racing, what was her touching the girl going to help? Slowly she stepped into the room. She was immediately met by one of the nurse who had been assisting the doctors.

"Excuse me miss, but you can not be in here at the moment!," the nurse said in urgency.

"It's okay, let her pass," Pan turned around to see that Trunks had stepped into the room after her. " I am the patient's father, Trunks Brief, notable contributor to the North Wing hospital. I don't think that the administration would be to happy to hear that they have lost one of their biggest financial backs just because of a trivial incident such as this," Trunks added on for affect.

"No, o-of course not Mr. Briefs," the nurse stuttered as she realized that she was standing in the company of the richest man alive.

Pan rolled her eyes, leave it up to Mr. Moneybags to flaunt it to get what he wants. She turned back towards Sophie, great, she had gotten pass the nurse, how the hell was she supposed to get pass the eight doctors that surrounded her? That's when she heard one of the doctors say something that made her heart drop.

"We've lost her...call the time of death," the doctor said, hanging his head in disappointment.

"W-Wa-Wait!...Let me try," Pan stuttered out.

"Miss, this is a private area! What are you doing in here," one of the doctors said staring at Pan. He didn't give her time to answer before he turned to the nurse from earlier, "Kim, why is she in here, see this woman out of the room!"

"_This_ woman, has my permission to be here," Trunks said taking a stride forward, "Now step aside like she said."

"Of course Mr. Briefs, of course," came a chorus of voices as all the doctors stepped aside.

Pan was frozen, she didn't know what to do now that everything was clear. She slowly walked up to Sophie's bedside, and suddenly her faced became twisted and pale. She's so frail looking, and so pale! How am I supposed to help her now. Maybe it's too late!... No stop thinking that! Be positive, there's still hope

"Sophie," Pan whispered leaning down to Sophie's right ear. "Sophie, I'm here. Do you hear me? I'm hear and I'll never leave you. I love you too much to ever let anything happen to you. Whatever this is we'll fight it together." Pan had been so concentrated on Sophie that she failed to realize that Trunks had come up behind her and had heard every word.

Whoa...What! She loves her, she only met her but a few hours ago! Look at how she's looking at her, this is so intense, it's almost as if they were connected. But how? Trunks was brought out of his thought by the sound of the heart monitor beeping. He looked up, and sure enough the machine had registered that Sophie had a pulse again. Everyone in the room was shell-shocked. How could the doctors be working on the girl for so long, yet to no avail but a woman walks in and whispers in her ear, and suddenly she has a pulse?

Pan looked up, she couldn't believe that she had said all those things to a girl she only met a couple of hours ago and that those words had actually worked. The color was returning to Sophie's face and she seemed to be...smiling? A drop of water fell on her vanilla cheek and it was only then that Pan realized that she had been crying. Pan stood up straight, she had to get out of here, she was experiencing far to many emotions in one moment. She turned to leave and ran smack into Trunk's arms.

"Pan? Are...are you okay," his breath tickled her cheek and for a moment everything was how it used to be. She could just melt in his arms knowing that everything was fine and she was safe. But the feeling was short lived as Trunks spoke again. "Pan, are you crying? It's okay, Sophie is going to be okay," Trunks said pressing himself closer to her. Pan immediately jumped away from his embrace, remembering that this was the very man she vowed to loath for all eternity.

"I'm fine," Pan replied coldly, "I just got caught up in the moment that's all," Pan was flustered, she really needed to get out of here. Pan went to walk around him when Trunks reached out and pulled her hard back up against him.

"Why did you say all those things to my daughter?" Trunks mouth was only two inches away from Pan's.

"It- it was out of impulse! I had to say something to encourage her to fight for her life! I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas." Pan tried to push him off of her, but he held on to her arms, with an intensified grip.

"Still why say that you'll never leave her, that you love her? You don't even KNOW her Pan," Trunks eyes drilled into Pan. She honestly didn't know why she had said those things, it just seemed natural... so right.

"I-I don't know," came Pan's small voice. She was about to loose her composure again when she gathered all her strength and pushed Trunks back. He flew into the doctors who had been spectators to their whole conversation and flew out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bra had been watching from the window outside the room when Pan came flying out at top speed. She was about to go stop her when her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leave her, she needs time to think things through."

"Father, I don't understand..."

"In time you will girl, in time we all will. In the mean time lets go see how Sophie is doing," With that Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra walked inside of the room.

The doctors were checking her over to make sure that no other 'surprises' occurred. "Well Mr. Briefs, all her stats are normal. She's still not conscience, however, she seem a lot more relaxed then she was before," said Sophie's main doctor.

"I see, and when will we know what is wrong with my daughter?" replied Trunks.

"I will personally go to the lab right now and see if the results are done yet," and with that all the doctors filed out of the room, leaving the Briefs alone.

"Oh, look at my grand baby!" Bulma cried, rushing to Sophie's bedside. "Why is this happening Vegeta! I want answers!" Bulma was becoming frantic.

"Calm yourself woman! Didn't you just hear the man say he was going to look for the results!" Vegeta seemed angry and thoroughly annoyed, but he walked over to her and began to rub her back. The truth was, he wasn't upset at her, he was just upset that he had no clue what was going on, but he had a gut feeling it was bad.

Trunks had remained silent. He was in deep thought about Pan and Sophie and everything that had gone on today. He knew it had been a long time since they had spoke, but he really needed to talk with his father alone and without all the animosity.

"Dad, can you take a walk with me... please," Vegeta was hesitant but he nodded his head in agreement, if what he thought was true was in fact the truth he had to let Trunks know and fast.

Both men left the women in the room and stepped out into the hallway. "Dad...," Trunks spoke first.

"I know that you're worried about Sophie and Pan, but you have to listen to me Trunks," Vegeta said cutting his son off. Trunks stayed silent. "Good, now listen, I know that this may seem a little far fetched but what if I told you... never mind," Vegeta cut his statement short. He wanted to be sure of his theory before he went blabbing to his son. The idea that is was actually **_her_** was so far fetched, but what else could it be? Bra noticed it and so had he, but still how? He would have to find out some way, watch Pan a little, or maybe that bitch Marron new something. Where was she anyway?

"Dad continue, what if you told me what?" Trunks pressed.

"I said never mind! You know what you should be worrying about don't you? Where exactly is that whore of a wife of yours Trunks? Shouldn't she be here tending to her child, yet she is nowhere to be found!"

"Dad," Trunks was about to defend his wife when he gave up the argument before it even started, "I don't know where she is, she's always disappearing now-a-days." Trunks admitted.

"Whoa-ho, there must really be trouble in paradise if your not willing to start an argument with me to defend the whore's honor! Or is it just that your ass got tired of getting the shit knocked out of you for back talking me?"

"Whatever dad, when you're ready to be serious and talk to me about what's going on, come find me," Trunks said while walking back inside the hospital room.

He's finally growing up, and getting serious. I always knew that once she returned he would begin to see the light once more Vegeta thought with a smirk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pan had ran to the elevator, she was to weak to fly. She just hoped that Trunks knew that she wanted to be alone and that he wouldn't follow her. What was going on, she didn't know nor did she care. She just knew that being here, in the hospital that she had died in, in the hospital that Sophie had almost died in was too much to bare.

The elevator door opened and she accidentally tackled the woman trying to get out of the elevator that she was trying to get into. "Oh, my gosh! I-I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I...," But Pan never got to finish her statement because she had finally looked into the eyes of the woman she had tackled.

"You..."

"You..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Well, I promise that there will be plenty more in the near, near future. So many things have been going on, I've been going through a very minor case of writer's block, but that's over now! I also have been thinking about other things, like my possible trip to Africa this summer (cross my fingers!). But don't worry, I'll update sooner seeing as I'm on vacation. Peace._

_PS- remember to R and R, it really helps to get you guys feed back about the progression of the story, thanks._


	8. Broken Promises, Ki balls, and Broken wi

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT or any of their characters

Author's note: Enjoy!

**Behind Light, there is Always Darkness**

Chapter 8: Broken Promises, Ki balls, and Broken wings

"Hello?... Hello?" Casey said walking around her gigantic house. "Where the hell is everybody?" Casey mumbled underneath her breath. She walked into Sophie's room, no one was there. No one was anywhere! Her mom and Martin weren't even there which was unusual considering that this was the perfect time for them to get it on without Trunks knowing.

_"Maybe I should check the messages," _Casey thought. She walked into the den and pressed the message button on the phone.

"You have no new messages," came the machines robotic voice. _"That's odd. No new messages, hmmm. I'll just call mom to see what's going on." _Casey picked up her Blackberry and dialed Marron's number. The phone rang a million times before her answer machine finally picked up the call.

"Umm, hey mom. Call me back when you get this message. What's going on? Nobodies here, I guess I'm just being paranoid... whatever, bye," She hung up the phone with a sigh. What the hell was wrong with her? She never worried, in fact this would be the perfect time to go out and party. But something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Whatever it was, it was enough to unnerve her.

_"Maybe I should call Trunks," _Oh man, she must be really desperate if she was calling that asshole. _"Suck it up and call him!" _Fine, she would call him, but that didn't mean she would like it. Casey picked up her phone once again and dialed her father's cell. It rang, and rang, until finally he picked up.

"Casey, if you're going to tell me to come and bail you out of jail, the answer is no. I'm not in the mood for your shit. Your sister..." Trunks was abruptly cut off by a fuming Casey.

"Well thanks a lot asshole, I just wanted to know what was up! Nobody's home. And no, I'm not in jail or anything, not like you care either way." By this time Casey had become as red as a tomato.

"Watch your mouth you ungrateful little..." Trunks had to catch himself, he was so pissed but right now other things were more important. " Your sister is in the ICU at Northshore Hospital and I don't need you stressing me out even more right now. Do you understand?" Trunks waited for an answer but when he got known he thought that she had hung up the phone, and then he heard a sound on the other end of the line. It was the sound of heavy, labored breathing. And then she spoke in a low strained voice.

"I... I lied...I lied. I said that I would always protect her, but I lied." The next thing Trunks heard was a loud thud as Casey passed out unto the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Well I hope you liked this chapter... haha, just joking!_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"I can't believe it! What the hell is she doing here? When the hell did she come back from the dead? We made a deal, **she** said that she would make sure that Pan would never return! Lying bitch!" _Marron sat face to face with the woman she hated most in her whole entire life.

"Pan! So when did you come back from the dead?" Marron said, disdain evident in her voice.

"Well BITCH, I got back not to long ago. But don't worry I'm not hear to take back everything that you stole from me, just one thing." With that started to stand but Marron pulled her back, practically straddling her waist. Her face was mere inches from Pan's.

"What... do you mean Casey? Ha, she hates you! She'll never be your daughter and you'll never be her mother because I'm her mother." Pan's eyes were burning redder and redder with every word Marron had just spoke. She pushed Marron off her, banging her up against the elevator doors. Marron winced in pain and all the fire that she felt drained from her, for in Pan's other hand a ki ball was forming.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU. YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TALK SHIT TO ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT? I'M GOING TO DELIGHT IN YOUR DEMISE YOU STUPID SKANK ASS **WHORE**!" She was about to let it go, the god's be damned she was, but then she felt her hand become restricted by another. She looked behind her to discover Vegeta standing there with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Trust me Pan, I would love nothing more then to see this bitch die a horrible death..." Vegeta began.

"Then let me kill her sensei! She is not worth the ground I walk on!"

"However," Vegeta began a little annoyed that his learner wasn't listening to him. "We will need the whore, I feel like she probably knows what's going on with Sophie, don't you whore?" Vegeta said looking at Marron from over Pan's shoulder.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Marron chocked out. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe with Pan's hand wrapped around her throat.

"Lying bitch. Pan put her down, I promise that you will get your revenge soon enough." Vegeta let Pan's wrist go when the ki ball had disappeared. She placed her feet back on the ground, letting go of Marron's neck.

Pan leaned over and whispered in Marron's ear. "You are so lucky. If sensei had not of been here I would have blown off your fucking head."

Pan had just backed up when the voice of the other person she loathed hit her ears. "What the hell is going on here?" Trunks questioned. He had come just in time enough to see Pan placing Marron back on the floor.

"Trunks! Thank God you're here. That bitch tried to kill me." Marron said running behind Trunks and pointing to Pan. Marron had a smirk on her face as she snaked her hands up and down his arms and finally settled them on his waste.

"Father is that true, and if so why didn't you stop her." Trunks said, a hint of anger in his voice. Vegeta was about to respond when Pan stepped in front of him.

"I would have succeeded too if not for sensei. Just make sure that you keep your little whore away from me bastard." venom dripping off of every word. She went to leave down the stairwell when Trunks grabbed her arm.

"Wait Pan, I need to tell you something. " Trunks' face was very serious.

"No, let go Trunks." Pan and Trunks began to struggle. Pan hit Trunks in the head and was about to knee him when he let out a cry of frustration and pinned her up against the wall.

"God damn it Pan, I'm trying to tell you something about Casey!" Trunks said, chest heaving up and down from their little spout. When he realized that she wasn't going to put up a fight anymore, he spoke again. "I..I think that she fainted or something I was just going to check up on her now." Pan was listening with her whole heart and soul and a panic rose in her when Trunks finished telling her.

"No not her too! Not Casey too, God please!" Pan began to sweat and pant heavily. Maybe it was because Trunks was pressing his body really close up against hers or maybe it was because she suddenly got the feeling that her return would not be a good one.

"Pan calm down! Come with me, we can go to see her together. But we must go now." He waited for Pan to nod in agreement, and then taking her hand began to head for the stairs.

Marron was pissed. Trunks had his body pressed up against Pan's like they belong that way. The look in his eye said it all; he wasn't over Pan. She would be damned if she was going to allow Pan too steal back what she had rightfully stolen.

"Wait, I'm going with you!" Marron said stepping with them.

"No Marron." Trunks said flatly. "Our daughter needs her mother, go tend to Sophie." Trunks then turned around and disappeared into the stairwell, all the while holding on to Pan's hand. Marron was red in the face.

Vegeta laughed out loud. "You heard him whore, go tend to your daughter." Vegeta roughly yanked her arm to which she replied to with a yelp. He dragged her down the hall to ensure that she wouldn't try to follow his son and his real daughter-in-law.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trunks and Pan walked in silence out of the hospital. Trunks had been taking sideways glances at Pan ever since they left Marron and his father. _"So gorgeous." _Trunks thought as a small smile graced his lips.

"What?" Pan said annoyance evident in her voice.

"Nothing... Listen my car is in the parking lot."

"Why would we take your car? Flying would be a lot more efficient." Pan said matter-of-factly.

Trunks' face paled considerably. "I...I can't fly." He said hanging his head in shame.

"What! When did that happen?" Pan was amazed, Trunks used to be one of the strongest fighters in the universe.

"Almost immediately after you passed away..." Trunks said trailing off at the end.

"You mean almost immediately after you and Marron... I mean that whore killed me?"

"Pan, lets not do this now our daughter needs us." Trunks was starting to get really pissed at the way she was acting. Hot and then cold and then hot again. But really could he blame her? After everything that he had done... he had to prove to her that he was sorry and that he wanted nothing more then to at least be her friend again. But could he live with that? Just being her friend. Just friends, it pained him to think about it... "What, what did you say?" Pan had said something, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I said that I would carry you. We really need to get there quickly. I promise I won't tell Vegeta or anybody else." Pan knew that her carrying him would hurt his pride.

_"She still knows me so well." _Trunks thought with a smile. "Alright then." Pan held Trunks by the waist has she flew off into the air.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Oh my, look at the boy letting the woman carry him. I'm never going to let him live this down!" _Vegeta thought. He had been peering out of Sophie's hospital room's window when he spotted the two flying away from the hospital. Yes he would never, ever, let Trunks Vegeta Briefs live this down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hope you liked it and I hope that the double chapters so close together makes up for me not updating in so long. I will most likely update next weekend. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I hope that they continue :) Anyway next chapter Pan and Casey finally meet! And Marron has a conversation with someone she hasn't spoken to in awhile._


	9. Soaring through the sky with an evil B

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT or any of their characters.

Author's note: Okay... I give you guys permission to hate me for a little while. I realize that I said that I would update more often and that that notion just flew right out of the window. Sorry!

BLTIAD

Chapter 9: Soaring through the sky... with an evil BITCH!

Pan and Trunks flew through the air in silence, mostly because both were preoccupied with their own thoughts. Trunks was wondering how he ever got himself into this predicament, while Pan was thinking about their previous discussion.

"_He can't fly? How odd. I mean it's not like I feel sorry for him or anything, as a matter of fact he deserves this. He deserves every bad thing that happens to him... Still I can't help but wonder why he lost the ability to fly. I wonder what other special abilities he has lost since I've been gone?"_ A soft smile graced Pan's lips as she thought of many inappropriate things, things that Trunks once used to be known so well for, at least as far as all the ladies were concerned. As her mind began to race she was brought back to reality by Trunks' voice.

"Pan, where are you going?" Pan had subconsciously been flying towards the house that Trunks and her had brought when they first wed.

"I'm heading towards the house," Pan stated, genuinely confused as to why Trunks would ask such a silly question.

"Pan, we don't live there anymore... Marron and I moved... right after you died," Trunks said the last part so low that if it were not for Pan's amazing hearing, she would not have caught it.

"Why, was it hard to stay in the house? Did it bring back to many memories of us?" Pan's statement was dripping with sarcasm but Trunks didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care.

"Yes... going back to the house did bring back to many memories, and I realized that if I didn't leave... If I didn't leave the house behind then I would never ever be able to leave you and your memory behind," Trunks' words seemed sincere but Pan just had to say what was on her mind.

"So... did you feel like staying in the house would bring back to many memories or was it Marron who felt that way? And if so did she also convince you that making our daughter call her 'mommy' and pretending to be her real mother was a good idea as well?" By this point Pan was fuming. How dare he alter every fabric of her very existence and now attempt to make up for it with his pathetic excuses! Should she be glad that he moved out of the house that they never really got to make a home? Should she be happy that he actually mourned her death, when he was the one who ultimately caused her demise?

Trunks wasn't holding up to much better. How dare she turn his confession about how he felt into some sort of mockery! Marron had actually wanted to stay in the house he and Pan once lived in be he refused, it just didn't feel right. As for her other accusation, he couldn't really recall every objecting to Casey calling Marron mommy, after all she did need a mother. "I made the decision myself. As for Casey calling Marron mommy, she needed someone to call 'mommy' didn't she. It's not like her real mother was anywhere around, and Marron adores her."

"IT'S NOT LIKE HER REAL MOTHER WAS ANYWHERE AROUND? OF COURSE I WASN'T AROUND, YOU AND MARRON MADE SURE OF THAT!" Pan began to tremble and she suddenly had the urge to drop the load she was carrying. Trunks must have guessed her next move because he started to tense up immensely and shake his head wildly.

"Pan, No. Don't you dare drop me! Don't you dar..." but Trunks never got to finish his sentence as he was dropped into a lake that Pan had been flying over.

Cold, chilling water hit him at every angle of his body. He wanted to scream but that would only allow the water surrounding him to enter his lungs and ultimately lead to him drowning. Trunks swam to the surface of the lake with a loud gasp. He began to look around for the onna that dared to drop him in the lake. He finally caught sight of Pan standing on a patch of land near by. He began to swim to her and when he finally got to the edge he placed his hands up on the dry land to lift himself out of the water.

"Evil bitch," Trunks murmured while lifting himself up. However, Pan had heard every word and replied with a, "Back stabbing bastard," before pushing Trunks back into the lake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had only taken Pan a second after Trunks had gotten out of the water for her to dry him off using her ki. She realized that though Trunks was a selfish bastard, right now there were more pressing matters at hand. Trunks didn't even have time to yell at her about her actions before he was being swept off the ground again by his former lover.

"So, since you obviously don't live in our old house anymore, where do you live?"

Trunks, by this time had also realized that there was a more pressing issue at hand so he simply replied, "It's right on the outskirt of the city, I'll direct you once we get a little closer to the general area."

It took Pan only five minutes to find the house once they reached the general area. Her and Trunks had flown over the monstrous gate that blocked entrance to all the unwanted riff-raff and touched down in the front yard. Trunks then pulled out a key and unlocked the front door.

As they walked inside the gigantic house, Pan spoke. "This place is huge! She could be anywhere, how will we find her in time?"

"Can't you just track her ki?"

"I'm trying but it's to low, I can't seem to find feel her anywhere," said Pan, the panic in her voice was becoming more evident by the second.

"Calm down Panny, lets just check the basic areas first like the kitchen and the living room."

"Okay," was Pan's only reply.

It only took them a few minutes of searching before they came upon Casey's unconscious form lying in the den. Both Pan and Trunks ran and kneeled down beside Casey. Pan checked for a pulse and began to breath a little bit easier when she discovered that Casey was still breathing. Trunks then began to stroke her face in order for her to wake up. It seemed that she had just fallen unconscious do to stress. Trunks noted how innocent she looked in her sleeping form, for a moment he believed that he was looking down on his little angel, and that she was actually his little girl again, not his alcoholic, irrational, overbearing teenage daughter.

At that moment a certain guilt washed over Trunks. Since when does a man think for his own child, his own daughter as overbearing and a burden. He pulled Casey up by her shoulders and embraced her in a tight bear hug. The position she was in must have been uncomfortable, for she began to shift in his arms.

"Dad?" Casey questioned while pulling away from Trunks enough to see his face.

_"Did she just call me dad? She hasn't called me dad in a really long time,"_ Trunks thought as a smile graced his face.

"Yes angel it's me," came Trunks soft reply. He then pulled Casey back into another embrace. "I'm so glad that you're okay. Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay?"

Casey's only response was to nod her head. Under normal circumstances this would seem weird, but it had been so long since her father had held her that she actually didn't care how award the situation was. It was only after she finish breathing in the sent of her father that seemed so familiar yet so foreign that she noticed the woman sitting beside them.

The woman just sat there, staring at them. Casey noted that she looked oddly familiar, almost as if she were from one of her many elaborate dreams. Her dark long hair, her onyx colored eyes, a true beauty to say the least. In fact, the woman resembled herself in many ways. It was like she was looking at an older more mature looking version of herself, except with dark eyes instead of her crystal blue ones. And that's when it hit her, but surely this woman could not be the one woman that she swore to hate for all eternity, surely this could not be the woman who abandoned her when she was but a year old, surely this woman before her could not be...

"Pan?" Casey whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Okay, Okay... I know that it's short but give me some time and I promise the next chapter will be much, much longer! Peace. OH and thanks to all those who reviewed last time, I'll be sure to drop a shout out to all of you individually in the next chapter! That is if you review this chapter as well...LMAO_


End file.
